The Heroic Legend of the Lone Samurai
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Naruto is the son of the Fire Daimyo, Minato Namikaze. But his identity is kept hidden for his safety as he lives a poor life in Konoha, as an orphan. Read to find out his struggles and how he overcomes them. Akame from Akame Ga Kill is an important character in this story.! Pairings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroic Legend of the Lone Samurai**

 **(Enter: Naruto and Akame)**

The **Land of Fire,** one of the largest and most strongest country in the world. The Fire Daimyo, Minato Namikaze is on of the strongest Samurai in the world.

The **Land of Iron,** has the strongest Samurai among the world. Despite the individual strength, they are a neutral country. Moreover they do not have the number to be the strongest.

The **Land of Sound** , a neighbour country to the **Land of Fire.** The Sound Daimyo, Orochimaru is the currently working with **Land of Lightning** to gain power over the **Land of Fire.**

The **Land of Lightning,** ruled by the **Lightning** Daimyo, is one of the strongest Samurai who is on the level of Minato Namikaze. Despite the political truce between Land of Fire and Land of Lightning, they will try to take over the Land of Fire at any possible time.

The **Land of Wind,** presently the most peaceful and wealthiest country. They do not have enough military power themselves, but they are under the protection from Land of Fire, in exchange for business between the two countries.

The **Land of Water,** ruled by the water Daimyo is ally of with the Land of Wind. Presently they don't have any special influence on the political affairs.

 **(Now I don't wanna bore you anymore, for now let's concentrate on this lands, more will be explained in future)**

Konoha, the capital of the Land of Fire is the birth place of the current Daimyo, Minato Namikaze.  
It is a rich and peaceful land with no wars for the last three decades.

Presently we see Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, stealing food from the shop. Why is he stealing food? He is supposed to be the son of the Daimyo right? Well for his safety, it is kept secret that he is a part of the royalty. Only a very few knows the truth, and Naruto is not one of them.

"Naruto-san, this is not a good idea! We will get caught!" A girl with long dark hair whispered as the duo ducked under the tables as the shop owner passed.

"Shh! You will blow our covers Akame!" Naruto stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth. She rolled her eyes with annoyance from the packed position they were at, under the tables.

Akame Hyuga ( **Note: She is from Akame ga Kill but a Hyuga in my story. Deal with it :))** is from one of the wealthy clans of Konoha, the Hyuga. She has been friends with Naruto since they were five. Despite their difference in status, she never judged him for that, unlike her other siblings and the students in the academy who looks down to him.

"Okay, three.. two... one!" Naruto swiftly picked a pair of bread and jumped out of the window. Akame sighed after he left and slowly walked to the counter.

"Sorry for my friend sir, here's your money." She put some coins on the counter. The shop owner insisted to take money from her, as she was from a prestigious clan, but she paid non the less. Of course she keeps it secret from Naruto. Last time she tried to give him money, he got mad at her. She didn't want to go through that again.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Akame what took you so long!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. She simply made up a lie like usual and to her favour, Naruto was really easy to deceive. She didn't want to do it.. but if she said she paid for the food, he will get angry with her and not eat.

'Yes I don't want him to be angry with me.' She shook her head from the thought.

"Hey take it! It's yummy!" Naruto ate his share with one bite as he handed the other piece of bread to her.

She smiled slightly seeing the scene. 'He looks like a cute panda.'

"Naruto-san you look like a panda!" She smiled causing the boy to scratch the back of him head in embarrassment.

Akame took the bread from him and took a bite. 'This is just bread...' She thought.

"What's wrong Akame? Its really yummy right? Right?" Naruto asked with excitement. Akame awkwardly smiled and nodded. "It's very tasty Naruto-san."

As the duo were enjoying their moment, it was soon disrupted by a group of people from their academy.

"Hey look it's the poor kid with the Hyuga Princess!" One of them pointed towards them. Naruto frowned and glared at the group.

"Hey!" He began but he didn't have anything to say. What would he say? He is poor and that's true.. he lives in a orphanage as his parents were 'dead'.

"Eww.. gross, he has food all over his mouth!" A girl with platinum blonde hair mocked, making a fake puking act.

Naruto quickly used his hand to rub his face. Akame looked at him with hurtful eyes. She was about to stand up for him but the numbers were too many as one after another began to throw dirty comments about him. Like how he looks like a street beggar with that orange jumper and how his hair is messy like a thug.

She could see Naruto clenching his fist with each comments that was thrown at him.

"Naruto-san.. let's go-" Akame's hand was slapped away by him as he slowly walked off from the crowd.

Akame kept on looking on his departing figure. She looked down as her eyes began to blur with the tears.

She wiped them before walking towards her house.

 **(The End)**

 **So how you like it? :) This is going to be an AU of Naruto-verse with Samurai being the main focus. Of course there will be ninjas, assassins etc, but Samurai will be the main focus.**

 **As for the pairings, the following are the potential parings, I accept votes so vote your favourite pairings :)**

 **Naruto x Akame Hyuga**

 **Naruto x Sakura Haruno**

 **Naruto x Hinata Hyuga**

 **Naruto x Ino Yamanaka**

 **Naruto x Shion**

 **Naruto x Sara**

 **Sasuke x Akame**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Sasuke x Hinata**

 **So vote and review. Tell me how you like the start. If I should continue as that motivates a lot :)**

 **Also check my other story Naruto x Fairy Tail xover, Link below:**

s/10818316/1/A-lost-Key

 **Review! Oh and if anyone of you want's to work on this story with me, please send me a pm :)**

 **Syonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heroic Legend of the Lone Samurai**

 **(Cookies)**

"Akame nee-san, who are you making these cookies for?" A seven year old girl asked with wide eyes as she looked at the beautiful cookies that her sister made in different shapes.

"It's for Naruto-san, you want some Hinata?" Akame smiled at her younger sister as she vigorously nodded in excitement.

"Yummy! They are so good Akame nee-san!" Hinata took another bite and enjoyed the taste, smiling brightly.

"Really? I was worried that Naruto san will no like them." Akame looked down at the cookies and smiled as she visualised a very happy Naruto smiling at her.

"But Akame nee-san, why are you giving cookies to him? He is poor." Hinata asked with curiosity. She wasn't old enough to understand what's good or bad, she just went with the flow like her class mates. "My friends told me not to associate with that boy because he is poor." Hinata explained.

Akame didn't know what to say to that. She could yell at her but what will that accomplish? Nothing.

"Hinata... poor people are human beings too.. just like you and me." Akame explained. "So you shouldn't judge them for their status."  
"Oh.. but my friends told me poor people are ugly and mean like Naruto.. I don't know..." Hinata looked down sadly. "My friends lied to me?"

..

Akame smiled at her, seeing how innocent she is. "They did not lie to you Hinata.. they are just mistaken." This caused Hinata to smile again. "Hmm! I will tell them that Naruto is not ugly and mean! Thank you Akame nee-san!" Hinata hugged her before running away to play.

Akame sighed and looked down at the cookies, sadly. Remembering what happened yesterday and how Naruto slapped her hand away. 'He must be angry with me.. I couldn't say anything to others when they said mean things to him..'

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto walked through the Konoha forest, searching for some type of fruits so he can eat. He wasn't in the mood to steal food today and honestly he knew it was not right to steal food... but he needs it to survive. There was a women who would come to him to give food but he rejected them all the time. He hated pity. Little did he know that women was her mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto lost in his thoughts walked aimlessly until he found himself covered in mid as he fell down on a hole.

He sighed. 'Now I need to take a shower.. Almost like magic, it started to rain heavily. Naruto smiled as he climbed up from the hole and let his body soak from the rain. After a good twenty minutes, he washed most of the mud and gave a victory sign to himself. 'I have to take a bath though.. oh well.. food now!' He jumped up on a tree and scanned around to find any fruit tree.

'I can't see any in this rain.. and..' He looked down at his stomach which growled due to hunger.

'Looks like no food today..' Naruto began to walk back to his house, in the orphanage.

As he was about to take the road which lead to his orphanage, he could see Akame sitting near the shop where he steals food from, completely soaked in rain and sneezing every few seconds.

He quickly ran towards her and was ready to yell at her until he saw her holding a box, wrapped with a clothe .

"Naruto-san!" Akame smiled brightly as she saw the blonde standing in front of her.

"W-What are you doing here?! It's raining!" Naruto yelled with fury causing Akame to take few steps back, as her eyes started to tear up.

"I-I w-wanted to give these cookies 'sneeze' to you... but you didn't come here today.. and the shop closed because the owner had to go somewhere.. so I waited-"  
"Why would you wait in the rain! See now you are ill!" Naruto pointed to her sneezing. He couldn't see her tears as the rain covered her face. She looked down sadly, tightening her grip on the box.

"I.. am sorry." She whispered.

There was a brief silence before she felt a warm shelter on her head.

As she looked up, she could see Naruto standing with only a white t-shirt as he gave his jumper to her.

"Go back to your house, I can not bring friends to the orphanage, you can return my jumper tomorrow." Naruto said in a gentle yet stern tone.

"B-but you will catch cold!"  
"I won't, I am used to sleep outside." Naruto rolled her eyes. "And give this to me.. now go!" Naruto snatched the box of cookies and gave her a slight push towards her house. "Shu shu.. go away."

Akame smiled at him, content that she delivered the food before nodding and running to her house.

Naruto smiled at her departing figure before looking down at the box.

'She is so nice to me.. even though I am poor..' He was happy that someone cared for him. Really happy.

'Thanks Akame.. you are a true friend..' He smiled before running to his house. He told her he is used to sleep outside which was true.. but that doesn't mean he won't get sick from the rain.

'Food food... lots of food!' He smiled as he shook the box and could hear the noise of the cookies.

'I wonder how many are inside.. maybe 10?! or 20! :O' Naruto paced up with excitement. 'Must be 20!'

 **(The End)**


End file.
